I want a childhood girlfriend
by Riska Handayani
Summary: Summary : Saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah bersama sahabatnya, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang peri dan menolongnya. Dan Naruto pun diberikan kesempatan untuk meminta sesuatu. AU.


Summary : Saat dalam perjalanan ke sekolah bersama sahabatnya, Naruto bertemu dengan seorang peri dan menolongnya. Dan Naruto pun diberikan kesempatan untuk meminta sesuatu. AU.

Suara aneh menarik perhatian Naruto. Alangkah terkejutnya ia saat mendapati seorang peri mungil tersangkut di sarang laba-laba. Naruto pun langsung menolong peri itu. Peri yang berada di tangan Naruto itu mengepakkan sayapnya perlahan.

"Sasuke kemarilah." Panggil Naruto pada sahabatnya.

Sontak saja yang dipanggil tiba di dekat Naruto. Dengan wajah datarnya Sasuke mendekat. Naruto langsung menyodorkan peri itu ke Sasuke. Tentu saja Sasuke membelalakkan matanya.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Kurama. Aku adalah peri. Karena kau telah menolongku, aku akan mengabulkan satu permintaanku." Ujar peri berambut merah panjang itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin-" "Bukan kau tapi dia." Perkaata Sasuke langsung dipotong oleh Kurama sembari menunjuk Naruto.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke. "Cepatlah buat permintaan supaya dia cepat pulang, dobe." Lanjutnya.

Naruto melengos dan memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama muka mencurigakan tampak di wajah Naruto.

"Aku ingin punya perempuan yang merupakan teman masa kecilku. Yang seperti aku inginkan." Pinta Naruto.

Kurama langsung memutar-mutar tongkat sihirnya.

"Baiklah." Pofft

Asap muncul. Saat asap itu menghilang, muncullah seorang perempuan cantik berambut hitam panjang mengenakan seragam siswa laki-laki sekolah Naruto. Perempuan itu celingak celinguk ke tubuhnya.

"Hoi, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku jadi perempuan?" perempuan itu mencengkram kerah baju Naruto.

"Sasuke?" Naruto langsung speechless. Dia terpesona dengan kecantikan Sasuke sampai lupa siapa dia sebenarnya. Apalagi dengan suara menggoda Sasuke sekarang.

"Kembalikan aku seperti semula! Kenapa pula aku yang berubah jadi perempuan." perintah Sasuke.

"Biar kujelaskan. Yang . . ." Kurama menatap Naruto pertanda ia menanyakan namanya.

"Naruto."

"Ya. Naruto ingin punya teman sejak kecil. Seorang perempuan. Sihir untuk membuat sesuatu yang hidup itu rumit. Jadi daripada membuat makhluk hidup, aku memilih kau yang merupakan teman sejak kecil Naruto menjadi perempuan. Itu sesuai dengan permintaannya. " Jelas Kurama.

Sasuke terlihat kesal sementara Naruto masih terdiam.

"Lagipula tubuhmu itu asli dan seratus persen perempuan. Lihat saja dadamu." Kurama kembali berkata. Sasuke langsung menarik kerah bajunya untuk melihat hal yang diucapkan Kurama. Wajahnya langsung merona.

"Naruto, lakukan sesuatu!" perintah Sasuke masih dengan nada malu.

"Kurasa . . . kau memang lebih baik begini. Kau cantik." Balas Naruto tidak nyambung.

"Aku tidak cantik. Aku adalah pria." Teriak Sasuke dan . . .

POFFT

Asap kembali muncul dan sosok Sasuke terlihat kembali. Membuat semua yang ada di sana termasuk Sasuke terkejut.

"Bagaimana mungkin sihirku . . ." Kurama terlihat frustasi. Dia kembali mencoba merubah Sasuke.

Tring

"Aku pria."

Tak terjadi apa-apa.

Tring tring tring

"Aku pria, aku pria, aku pria."

Sihir Kurama tak mempan menghadapi keteguhan hati Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya kemauanmu untuk jadi pria lebih kuat dari sihirku. Aku akan kembali. Naruto, permintaanmu akan terkabul." Dan menghilanglah Kurama dari sana. Tersisa Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih kebingungan.

"Apa yang dia maksud?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Sudahlah, ayo. Kita hampir telat." Balas Sasuke.

Mereka berdua pun sampai di sekolah.

"Sasuke-kun, apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sakura saat melihat waja kusut Sasuke.

"Hn." Balas Sasuke sambil menggeleng. Pofft

Sasuke kembali berubah menjadi perempuan.

"EEEEHH. SASUKE BERUBAH JADI PEREMPUAN." Teriak beberapa orang lebay di kelas itu. Yang lainya terdiam.

"Kawaii" "Sasuke-chan, jadilah pacarku" "Bagaimana ini terjadi?"

"Sudah kubilang kan aku akan kembali." Dahi Sasuke berkedut tak kala mendengar suara yang sudah familiar oleh telinganya. Kurama.

Sontak seluruh mata dikelas tertuju ke Kurama.

"Aku bahkan mengganti seragammu." Lanjut Kurama. Ya. Sasuke sekarang berubah jadi perempuan cantik dengan seragam sailor putih dengan rok lipit biru pastel di tubuhnya.

"Ano, kau siapa?" tanya Sakura pada peri itu.

"Aku adalah Kurama. Seorang peri. Aku disini karena permohonan Naruto-sama belum terkabul. Yaitu perhomonan teman masa kecil. Perempuan." Jawab Kurama.

"Sudah kubilangkan aku adalah laki-laki."

Pofft

"Haaah. Dia kembali." Hampir seluruh siswa kelas itu menghela nafas.

Ting tong

Bel pun berbunyi. Semuanya kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing. Termasuk Kurama yang masuk ke kantong Naruto.

Saat istirahat, Sasuke melakukan kesalahan. Karena dia semalam begadang, ia mengantuk. Karena ia mengantuk, ia tidur. Dan dia pun berubah kembali jadi perempuan. Tentunya Kurama yang melakukan itu.

"Aku akan selalu mengincar kelemahannya." Ujar Kurama. Naruto tersenyum mendengar ucapan peri di bahunya itu.

"Ya. Sasuke melakukan kesalahan. Kurasa dia lebih baik seperti ini."

To Be Continued


End file.
